


Tooth and Nail

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Community: femslash100, F/F, Minor Violence, Sexist Language, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Erica tried to run away from the pack, Kali found her quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth and Nail

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Erica/Kali - chase.

The first time Erica tried to run away from the pack, Kali found her quickly.

“Put me down,” Erica spat, slamming her fists on Kali’s back after Kali slung her over her shoulder to take her back to their temporary camp.  “Put me down or I’ll take a bite out your ass.”

Kali just laughed, mean and loud.  “I’d like to see you try, sweetheart.”

The second time was different.  Erica wasn’t just looking to get her and Boyd out anymore, she was looking for _revenge_.  But Kali caught her again, slamming into her from the side and rolling her into the creek.  They landed with a splash, the cold water rushing through their clothes.

“Did you really think you could run away from us that easily?  Did you think an alpha couldn’t catch you?”  Kali was fierce above her, eyes glowing, hair wild.  If she wasn’t in the alpha pack, Erica would try to impress her, show her she was a good beta.

Erica snarled, rolling them over in the creek, pushing Kali up against the bank.  “You’re not _my_ alpha, you bitch.”

Kali responded by curling a fist in Erica’s hair and yanking her head back, teeth grazing her neck.  “Give me time, blondie.  I’ll make you _howl_ before I’m through with you.”

Erica pressed a knee hard into Kali’s stomach and squirmed out from under her.  “I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
